1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and particularly to an audio jack connector having a set of switch terminals.
2. The Related Art
Audio jack connectors are widely used in kinds of electronic equipments, such as MP3/MP4, mobile phones, computers and other equipments for transmitting sound signals. A conventional audio jack connector includes an insulating housing, a signal terminal group and a switch terminal group including a stationary switch terminal and a resilient switch terminal. The insulating housing has a socket and a plurality of grooves communicating with the socket. The signal terminal group and the switch terminal group are mounted in the grooves respectively. The stationary switch terminal has a first fixing slice, and a first connecting arm extended from the first fixing slice. The resilient switch terminal has a second fixing slice, and an arch-shaped second connecting arm extended from the second fixing slice and projected into the socket. A free end of the first connecting arm electrically abuts against the second connecting arm. When a plug is inserted into the socket of the audio jack connector, the plug biases the second connecting arm to make the second connecting arm disconnected with the first connecting arm of the stationary switch terminal. However, under the condition of the second connecting arm being excessively biased by the plug, the second connecting arm of the resilient switch terminal may be pressed against the second fixing slice to result in an over-deformation thereof. As a result, the second connecting arm can not return automatically to connect the stationary switch terminal again, after the plug is withdrawn from the socket of the audio jack connector. Furthermore, the second connecting arm may be set free by the plug to contact with the first connecting arm in a period of the plug being in the socket, when the plug is swayed towards a side opposite to the second connecting arm. Those cause the switch terminal group to lose corresponding capabilities thereof.